


Room No. 26

by jingucchislippers



Series: Shining☆Smut [9]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Bedsharing, Begging, Biting, Bottom Ranmaru, Edging, Eiichi Is A Drama King, Fingering, Hate Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ranmaru Is Tired And Angry, Top Eiichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingucchislippers/pseuds/jingucchislippers
Summary: A sudden storm forces Ranmaru to seek refuge in a busted motel at the side of the road. Turns out his top rival is staying here too.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ranmaru/Ootori Eiichi
Series: Shining☆Smut [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728430
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Room No. 26

**Author's Note:**

  * For [egoisticceo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoisticceo/gifts).



> for the president of the eiiran club
> 
> ill fix any typos later. probably.

It was just Ranmaru’s luck that the _only_ available parking spot around this rickety motel was the furthest away from the front entrance, which he typically wouldn’t mind if it weren’t storming so hard this evening. He made a passing glance at the weather forecast before leaving the dorm this morning and all he saw was sunny skies all day long, apparently missing the footnote where the sky would decide to open up on his way back. Ranmaru’s phone had died earlier too as he’d forgotten to charge it last night, but really this was his rare personal day away from work and everyone else, so he thought he’d be fine going without it for a few hours. 

Ranmaru quickly shut off his motorcycle, stuffing the keys into his pocket as he was drenched by the downpour of rain paired with the harsh winds beginning to pick up. He’d driven by this motel countless times either on trips with his bandmates or by himself like today when he sought out solitude and never thought he’d be seeking out refuge here. The place didn’t exactly look inviting and he wouldn’t be all that shocked if it had been used as a filming location for those god awful horror movies Reiji would make them sit through. However given the storms increasing intensity and not wanting to pit his beloved motorcycle against mother nature herself, he’ll risk a run in with a ghost or two for the sake of any shelter. 

Ranmaru pulled off his helmet as soon as he was standing inside of the lobby and sent what he hoped was an apologetic look at the woman sitting behind the front desk as he was dripping all over the place. He didn’t have any spare clothing on him either, so he was stuck with his soaked leather jacket, black band shirt underneath, and his ripped black skinny jeans topped off with his combat boots. Ugh, he felt like an irritated, wet cat that just escaped after getting thrown into the bathtub and now all he wanted was a nice, warm bed to fall face first in.

He made his way up to the front desk where the woman gave him a service industry approved smile, then informed him that the last room had just been taken, but he was welcome to ride out the storm here in their sitting area. Ranmaru barely managed to hold down his curse as he looked in the direction of the elevators to see a vaguely familiar tall brunette standing with a phone in hand and a rolling case of luggage beside him. Ranmaru sighed and thanked the woman, then headed off to one of the worn out couches for a seat to see that rain still hadn’t let down from how it was practically beating down the windows. 

Ranmaru pulled his bag off his back and dug through until he found his old, trusty MP3 player filled with all of his favorite classics. The device was made somewhat obsolete with the ability to stream whatever music he wanted on his phone, but he would never toss it out, even on the day it ceased to function. He unwrapped the maroon coloured wire from around the small device and stuck one of the earbuds in as he turned it on.

His luck wasn’t totally in the gutter as there was still a decent amount of charge on this thing and at least he could vibe with some music he hadn’t listened to in a bit. He was intent on just watching the rain and maybe catching a few winks until he could leave, but a tap on his shoulder had him turning his gaze away from the window and upwards.

Ranmaru blinked at that same brunette standing there with one of the motel’s towels in hand and shit eating grin on his lips. Oh no, _no_ , out of all the fucking motels in Japan, he had to stay at the same one as Ootori Eiichi? What in the hell was this asshole doing here in the first fucking place? 

“Would you like some help getting dried off, Ranmaru?” Eiichi reached out with the towel and Ranmaru was fast to smack it away.

“ _Hah?_ ” Ranmaru said as that irritating smile hadn’t shifted one bit, “what are you doing here? What do you want?”

“And here I thought you had a brain behind those pretty eyes,” Eiichi dramatically sighed as he tossed the towel into Ranmaru’s lap, “why else would I be in this disgusting dump if not to keep close tabs on my rivals. I take my leadership position _very_ seriously and once I knew you were in the area I-”

“Oh fuck right on off,” Ranmaru rolled his eyes as he did start to pat down the wet spots on his thighs, “only you would be this desperate because your entire group is _shit_.”

“Are you still sore over our victorious win over your pitiful kouhais?” Eiichi said as he raised a hand to adjust his glasses, “for someone who acts like they don’t care about anyone but themselves, you _sure_ get so riled up over that trash.”

Ranmaru shot up out of his seat and took a fistful of Eiichi’s shirt in his hands, getting that damn cocksure smile in return, “say one more fucking word about them and I will-”

“Um, excuse me,” the front desk woman spoke up and their heads swiveled over to her, “I’ll have to ask you both to leave if you continue...”

Ranmaru clicked his tongue and as fast as he grabbed Eiichi, he released his hold and went to scoop up his bag. Literally anywhere else in the world would be better than being trapped in the same fucking room with this egostical jackass. He was nearly halfway out the door when a hand on his shoulder briefly stopped him. 

Ranmaru quickly turned to see Eiichi swiftly pulling his hand back, “while I’m thrilled that you think I’m a mastermind and happen to follow your every move, I’m sad to inform you that I’m here for the same reason you are.”

“Okay?” Ranmaru was beyond fed up and went to turn away when Eiichi spoke up once more.

“I was in the area for unrelated work and got caught up in the storm too and from the sound of it, it definitely won’t be moving on anytime soon,” a crack of thunder in the air got a flinch out of the man that Ranmaru may have missed if he wasn’t glaring at him, “and it is out of my own generosity that I offer my room for you to share. My dastardly reputation may proceed me, but I do not wish to see even my rival fall to harm from the wrath of nature.”

Ranmaru’s urge to punch the man subsided a bit just as thunder rolled through the air once more along with the howling winds, “... do me favor and just, don’t fucking talk to me.”

Eiichi’s mouth fell open as Ranmaru shoved his way past him and towards the elevators. He tapped the up arrow button on the wall as Eiichi joined him at his side and for his sake, actually kept his mouth shut. The doors opened moments later and Ranmaru strolled in first, going over to the corner as Eiichi tapped the third floor button. 

Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad if-

“So what brings _you_ out here?” Eiichi asked just as the doors shut and Ranmaru’s escape was essentially cut off. How could one person’s luck spiral down so goddamn fast? His personal day was going so well too and now he was trapped with the world’s second most annoying person, first being that royal piece of snobbery, Camus.

“Come on, you’re already going to be staying in _my_ room and _I_ paid for with _my_ hard earned cash, you could at least be a good guest,” Ranmaru could feel those leering eyes on him, “although I do quite enjoy the lovely sight of you brooding.”

Ranmaru prayed to every known god in existence that this elevator wouldn’t get stuck because there was no way he could stay in this small space with this motormouth for any longer.

A ding from above interrupted Eiichi’s next sentence and Ranmaru was out as soon as the doors opened, except he had no idea what room Eiichi was in. The older man had a smug smile on his face as Ranmaru looked over his shoulder and took his sweet time looking over each numbered door. 

“Twenty-one... twenty-two... twenty-three...”

“Which one is it?” Ranmaru hissed as he considered just yoinking the card away from Eiichi’s hand. Why was he like this, _how_ was anyone in the world constantly so annoying in every conceivable way? Perhaps sleeping outside wasn’t such a terrible alternative, the storm could sweep him far away from this twat.

“Twenty-five... oh, here we go,” Eiichi hummed while stopping in front of the twenty-sixth room, just shy of the end of the corridor, “as my dear guest, you should go in first~”

Ranmaru didn’t grant him a response as he strolled in and flicked on the light switch to reveal the... state of this room. He was never picky about where they stayed because it wasn’t like Shining ever gave them choice, but this place looked as bad inside as it did out. Heck, from the aged and peeling wallpaper alone, it definitely hadn’t been renovated since the seventies or eighties at the least...

Reiji would call this place “charming” while Ai nor Camus would never step foot in it... he wouldn’t hear the end of it if they ever heard about this predicament he’d gotten himself into. 

“We’re two full grown... mostly mature adult men, I’m sure we can share the same bed without fighting over it, hm?” Eiichi commented while making his way past Ranmaru, “I also have some spare clothing that may or may not fit you, you look more toned than I remember.”

Rejection instantly rose from Ranmaru’s throat, but the other ‘options’ in this room were a lone foldable chair by the window and the dirty carpeted floor that he really didn’t want to examine too closely. His soaked jeans were growing fairly uncomfortable too and there was no way he’d be willing to sleep next to Eiichi in only his boxers. Eiichi didn’t know how to shut up for five seconds, but _maybe_ it wouldn’t be as bad as being stuck between Ren and Masato who argued until Ranmaru smacked them both.

Before Ranmaru could voice his answer, clothes hit his face and he managed to catch them in his arms, “you can use the shower first, unless you’d like to conserve some water.”

Ranmaru just rolled his eyes as he turned to head into the bathroom, setting the clothes on the counter before going to turn the showerhead on. He hadn’t realized just how tired he was until he was wriggling out of these damn skin tight jeans and threw them into the corner out of mild frustration once his legs were free. He was hoping the water would be warmed up by the time he stepped in, but of course that was too much to ask for, Kurosaki. 

This was probably a divine punishment for his hour long showers because he spent five minutes tops just washing himself up under the freezing cold water, quickly dried himself up with one of the hanging towels, and tossed on whatever clothes Eiichi threw at him. He briefly glanced at the mirror to see that the shirt had a large heavens logo on the front of it and the navy blue sweats had heavens sewn across the backside. Ranmaru couldn’t even _pretend_ to be shocked that Eiichi slept in fucking heavens’ merch, of course this concieted weirdo would do that.

Ranmaru dug for his phone in his discarded jeans before leaving the bathroom and went over to retrieve his charger from his bag sitting on top of the bed. He looked up from his bag to see the other man had gathered up his own clothing and those violet eyes flickered straight down to his chest.

“I always knew you’d look best in our colours,” Eiichi grinned while walking past and Ranmaru just scoffed, hoping that cold water would give him frostbite, or something. He was all too tired for anymore of this nonsense and crawled straight into bed after plugging the charger into the outlet beside the bed. It took a few quiet moments for Ranmaru to hear a yell, followed by a curse from the bathroom and that was enough to put a satisfied smile on his face.

Ranmaru was typically a fast and heavy sleeper and the sounds of the storm outside only helped in lulling him to his slumber. Rainy nights like this were always best experienced snuggled up underneath the sheets with a cat or two. Ah... right, they’d both be pissed that Ranmaru hadn’t come home and he’d have to stop by the store to bribe their affection with treats in the morning.

Eiichi seemingly spent less time in the shower than Ranmaru as he heard the sound of the shower cut off, followed by the various movements of Eiichi on the other side of the bed. Ranmaru already had his back towards Eiichi as he felt the weight of the bed dip and assumed that maybe now he’d finally be quiet for the rest of the night. 

Ranmaru isn’t sure just how long it took, but it couldn’t have been more than ten minutes until he was woken up by Eiichi’s tossing and turning. A particularly loud rumble of thunder got a jolt out of the older man and whatever remained of Ranmaru’s tolerance was shattered. He rolled over entirely to face the back of Eiichi’s head and shoved at his back, getting a yelp out of him.

Ranmaru kept on pushing until Eiichi had fell onto the floor and glared down at him, “you can sleep on the fuckin’ floor until you figure out how the fuck to stay still for two goddamn seconds.”

“Excuse me?!” Eiichi protested, “this is my bed! You can’t just kick me out of it.”

“Just did, do somethin’ about it,” Ranmaru flopped back down, again seeking to get comfortable and get some sleep. He did somewhat expect for Eiichi to climb back in the bed, what he _didn’t_ foresee was the other man to completely pull back the sheets and jump Ranmaru. For someone who had a rebellious, bad boy image, it’d been a _while_ since Ranmaru had come to serious blows with anyone, nonetheless another idol despite wanting to punch Camus’s face once a week. 

Eiichi didn’t seem to be going for any serious damage as they were both reduced to wrestling around in the bed while attempting to push the other off. The older man looked scrawnier, but his unexpected strength really took Ranmaru off guard as he thought this would be an easy scrap. He _almost_ thought he had Eiichi until a large pillow landed square on his face and Eiichi used that advantage to shove Ranmaru onto his stomach.

The bassist let out a pained hiss as one of his arms was twisted onto his back and the other was held down by Eiichi’s hand. He felt a knee slot itself between his legs as he attempted to wriggle out of the hold and Eiichi’s hot breath at the shell of his pierced ear.

“I’ve never once lost a fight with my little brother when we were kids,” Ranmaru growled at the smug tone dripping off of the man top of him, “great to see my skills haven’t gone rusty~”

“Get the _fuck_ off me,” Ranmaru said as Eiichi’s hold on his wrists only grew tighter.

“But I simply adore seeing you like this, my fierce rival in his rightful place,” a pair of warm lips brushed softly against Ranmaru’s ear, “writhing underneath his superior.”

Ranmaru’s eyes widened as he felt a wet tongue lick its way up his ear, followed by one of the metal piercings being tugged on. Eiichi’s weight rested on Ranmaru’s back as his grip on Ranmaru’s wrists didn’t loosen any. Ranmaru’s brain was either too tired or too bewildered to comprehend just what was happening, what had this fight turned into?

“Does this mean you yield now?” Eiichi’s deep voice caused Ranmaru’s head to perk up some, “and here I thought we were just getting to the exciting part.”

“Eiichi...” Ranmaru said through gritted teeth.

“Yes, that is my name,” Eiichi’s lips left his ear in favor of pressing featherlight kisses to his neck, “it sounds absolutely _delicious_ coming out of your mouth.”

Ranmaru _should_ have bucked him off the moment Eiichi freed his wrist, but he lay there as that hand trailed up his forearm, bicep, and tucked itself underneath to feel up his clothed chest. It’d been months since his last hook up because of Quartet Night’s busy schedule and while the thought had crossed his mind when he was thinking about what to do on his day off, he really just didn’t want to be bothered with any human interaction. His body wasn’t exactly rejecting Eiichi’s advances either if the growing situation in his sweats was of any indicator... just how desperate was he for someone else’s hands on him?

Which is why the sudden removal of those hands had confused him even more, causing him to roll over as Eiichi had just left the bed entirely, “the fuck are you going?”

“Hm?” Eiichi tilted his head with a calm expression, “while I am the victor of our little scuffle, I’m willing to allow you to have the bed. I’ll just go-”

“You ain’t going anywhere you fucking asshole,” Ranmaru raised himself to his knees and dropped a hand into his pants, curling his fingers around his hardening cock, “ _you_ started this, so finish it.”

“Is the Kurosaki Ranmaru on his knees, begging me to fuck him?” that irritatingly sexy grin had returned to Eiichi’s lips in a flash as his eyes were hot on the bassist, “I need to take a picture- or better yet, I’ll record-”

“I can either smash ya’ ugly face into obliteration or you can shut the fuck up and be useful for _once_ in your life,” Ranmaru said as his other hand reached out to grab on Eiichi’s shirt, “and I’m sure daddy ain’t going to like payin’ to fix you back up.”

Eiichi narrowed his eyes at Ranmaru before shoving him onto his back and climbing over to him to mash their lips together in a rough kiss. Although it couldn’t really be called a kiss as Ranmaru was more interested in sinking his teeth into Eiichi’s lower lip, he wanted to make him _bleed_ . Eiichi dug his fingers into his silver locks and yanked his head back to expose his pale neck, then bit down into his flesh _hard_. 

Ranmaru groaned at the pain as Eiichi latched onto neck and pulled tighter on his hair. Did he manage to piss off daddy’s boy? Eh, well achieved Ranmaru’s goal of finally getting some much wanted silence... and he’d get laid too, but he really didn’t want to think too hard about that. Ranmaru’s hands went for Eiichi’s clothes, wanting them off now so he could get fucked already.

Eiichi had the same thought as both of their shirts and pants went flying elsewhere and Eiichi only temporarily left the bed to dig through his bag. Ranmaru was laid out on his back, stroking himself as Eiichi tossed a bottle and condom onto the bed. Eiichi made his way back to the bed and clicked his tongue at the sight, making Ranmaru slide his hand up and down his shaft faster in defiance.

Eiichi wants to reach for his hand, but of course Ranmaru wasn’t going to make this easy for him, thus forcing the older man to pin his hands above his head once he got a hold of them. Eiichi looked towards the floor for a momentand used a free hand to retrieve a belt laying there, using it to bind Ranmaru’s wrists together. Ranmaru pulled at it and discovered it was tight, but he could probably get out of it if he really tried. 

Not that Eiichi would give him any time to do so as those hungry teeth bit into his chest while his nails dragged down his sides, “you’re a glutton for punishment, aren’t you? Always pushing until someone puts you in your place.”

“Nah, you’re just takin’ forever to get your dick in my ass,” Ranmaru said as Eiichi’s tongue circled around his nipple, “are you stalling because you don’t know how? I wouldn’t be shocked if you were just an over compensating virgin.”

“Oh _far_ from it, Ranmaru,” Eiichi’s lips popped off of his nipple and he grabbed the bottle of lube, squeezing a generous amount onto his fingers. Ranmaru cursed as that cold finger pressed against his entrance, then pushed itself right in. The accompanying burn felt _wonderful_ if only because he was finally getting what the hell he wanted. 

Eiichi was fast to introduce two other fingers and Ranmaru’s back was nearly arching off the mattress as Eiichi was stretching him out. It only took a few minutes for Eiichi to find _that_ spot to make Ranmaru gasp and grind his hips down on those slender fingers. Okay, maybe he had done this before because holy hell, he knew just how to nail his prostate each time and Ranmaru was so close-

“Hah?!” Ranmaru exclaimed as those same fingers left his slick hole. He stared back into those amused violet eyes as his breathing calmed. Before he could say anything more, those fingers plunged right back into him and he let out a moan that he swore Eiichi _ii’d_ at.

Ranmaru could feel his orgasm coming again in no time, but Eiichi denied him once more, retracting his fingers at the last moment, “are you fucking kidding me, Eiichi? Don’t sit here and toy with me you spoiled brat.”

“I think I will,” Eiichi hummed as he teased Ranmaru’s greedy hole with a single finger, “and there’s nothing you can do about it because you want me, don’t you? You want my cock inside you.”

Ranmaru just rolled his eyes in response, “you’re the one who started this bullshit, just get to it _already_.”

“Nope,” Eiichi took his time in pressing his fingers into Ranmaru this time, one by one, “you don’t realize just how long I can wait~ How much I enjoy watching you squirm.”

“Ya’ pissed because I called ya’ a virgin?” Ranmaru said as his rms strained at the belt around his wrists, “so now you have to massage that fuckin’ ego somehow? You proved ya’ point... just, fuck me, for fucks sake.”

“That’s it,” Eiichi smiled as he riled Ranmaru up again solely with his skilled fingers, “I bet no one else has gotten you to look so desperate and slutty, hm? Just how far can I push you, Ranmaru?”

“Eiichi... _please_ ,” Ranmaru nearly cried as his hips were again grinding down on Eiichi’s fingers, chasing that sweet pleasure that’d been taken away from him, he was _so_ close. 

“Beautiful,” Eiichi murmured, cruelly withdrawing his fingers and getting a frustrated whine out of the younger one beneath him. He tore open the condom package and slid it on, then lubed up his cock and gave it a few needed strokes. Ranmaru already looked a flushed, debauched mess underneath him and that was just from his fingers alone. 

Eiichi lined himself up and easily pushed down to the hilt, then began fucking into Ranmaru, not bothering to allow the other man time to adjust to his cock filling him. Ranmaru didn’t care in the slightest,the pain was _glorious_ and Eiichi’s dick made him feel so much fuller than his fingers. Eiichi leaned over Ranmaru’s body and their lips met in another sloppy, angry set of kisses filled with more tongue and biting. 

Ranmaru had tried his hardest not to moan, but Eiichi’s cock was fast to find his prostate again and the man was utterly ruthless about abusing it to the fullest extent. Eiichi happily swallowed up his moans and went back to making a mess of Ranmaru’s neck and shoulders as the sounds of his name filled their motel room. They were the eye of their own storm they’d rustled up in here, completely forgetting the ongoing one just outside of these flimsy walls.

“God I wish I could keep you, you’re so _good_ at taking my cock,” Eiichi said as his own thrusts were starting to become erratic, “you’re going to cum on it like a good boy, aren’t you?”

“Fucking hell,” Ranmaru moaned as it only took a few more precise thrusts to throw him completely over the edge, his cock making a nice mess between their stomachs. Eiichi wasn’t too far behind as he pounded harder into Ranmaru’s sensitive hole, then let out a small moan as he filled the condom. Ranmaru almost, kind of wanted it to be inside him.

Ranmaru sighed and closed his eyes as Eiichi collapsed on top of him, he was mumbling something or other, but Ranmaru couldn’t catch any of it as his exhaustion and drowsiness hit it’s limit right then.

~

Ranmaru slowly blinked open his eyes as he was welcomed by the sunlight flooding into the room. It took him a couple moments to realize just where he was as he sat up and slightly flinched from his sore backside. He was alone in the motel room now, no sign of Eiichi’s things or the man himself.

It was probably for the better.

_Ran >>> QN _

Ran: sup

Reiji: YOU’RE ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

WTF WHERE HAVE U BEEN

I THOUGHT U GOT BLOWN AWAY BY THE STORM OR SMTH

Ran: phone died, stayed at a motel & passed out

Reiji: omg aT LEAST CALL NEXT TIME

Ran: u think I remember any of your numbers?

Reiji: ........ ok fair.

Ai: [IMG SENT]

Your children miss you.

Ran: i’ll be back in 20

~

**Author's Note:**

> i had no idea how i wanted the smut to go but im vvvvvv happy with a whiny ranran 
> 
> @jingucchiwrites


End file.
